halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saberstorm/Supercell Cancer Pathogen
For the love of... Seriously, 118? I'm starting to feel like you're not paying any attention to what I'm writing. Could you please stop jumping to conclusions and put your NCFing Shotgun away for a while? - The Flood is not a cancer. Thus the title of your article is quite frankly incorrect. Duh. I'm not calling the Flood a 'cancer'. The article title is talking about the anti-Flood virus, that is meant to cause Flood supercells to rapidly reproduce at an accelerated rate, crushing the Flood in question under it's own weight, like how a tumor in your body can grow at an accelerated rate and crush your organs. In layman's terms, the virus gives the Flood a form of cancer. - Also, viruses do not thrive in cold areas - warm, humid areas allow viruses to thrive. So why is the common cold and flu virus types always so darn common during the winter where I live? We're also talking about a manufactured virus here, not to mention that bacterial (and even viral) life forms have been found by scientists to be able to survive at extreme temperatures. Many of them are fossilized xenomicrobes. - Furthermore, unless you can technobabble up reasoning it would work that RR could agree with, I don't think that any virus could kill any Flood. - How would Dragon forms be formed by something that, quite obviously as stated above, would not work on the flood? You are now essentially repeating what I stated in the article! It didn't work! The Forerunners discovered after the fact that while the theory was sound, in practice, the virus only created more biomass for the Flood forms that it was used upon. With so much mass and so little calcium to support it, the Flood was forced to adapt and use it to create an areal form. - Fix this with in 2 weeks (14 days) and your article will not be namespaced. While I appreciate the work you do in trying to keep everything in-Canon, I don't need a constant reminder about the namespacing. I read the rules when I joined with the site. I know that not fixing an NCF-flagged article (or at least trying to) within the time limit results in namespacing. Your constant reminders every single time you flag something NCF are starting to become annoying, especially since I really don't care when it comes to this article. I've been debating with myself for the past two weeks whether or not to scrap the Dragon Forms, and if I do, this article would also end up scrapped. The Dragon Form was a concept, as was this. Concepts change, and old idea's get replaced with new, refined ideas. Why do you think I renamed my Spartan 'Nova' after Reach came out? There's already a 'Sara' in Halo Canon. Shouldn't the article title be the Forerunner name for it, in anycase? As for the Flood, the Flood would be incapable of being given Cancer by a virus. There are viruses that can make people more susceptible to cancer, but none that given them it. And considering the Forerunner are teir 1, I don't believe they would waste time and effort on some thing that has no chance of working from the getgo. And as for the They are so common because they are spread by poor sanitation and sneezing. Common knowledge. As for a manufactured virus, I don't believe, as I made in my above statement, that the Forerunner would waste manpower and funds on an attempt to overcome the Flood that has no chance of working. See Halopedia for their descriptions of the Neurological and Physiological traits caused by Flood infestation, and how your proposed Pathogen would not work in any way, shape, or form. Talk about calling the kettle black. Of course it wouldn't work, as per my prior points. As for making more biomass, I don't think the virus (even if it could cause cancer) could cause cancer to grow inside a Flood biomass. And if to be more logical, assuming, of course, it worked (which it wouldn't), why on earth would it be forced to adapt and create an aerial form? This would be neigh to impossible to do, considering weight, energy expenditure, and the simple inability to pursue or feed on prey. But enough on that. Thats my argument for that other page you made. Please read my points, and make changes. '''Oh, and a touch of advice, if you choose to blow off my advice, opinons, etc. Common sense stuff, you see. }} Namespacing For #Its been more then 14 days - you obviously were not aware enough. #Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 22:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC)